


Важный разговор

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Джим совершенно не правильно понял вопрос, но ответил абсолютно верно.





	Важный разговор

Джим не очень понимал, что происходит. Спок пригласил его в офицерскую столовую, хотя Кирку совсем не требовалось приглашение, чтобы прийти туда на ужин. От столика для четверых предварительно были отставлены два стула, хотя Джим не думал, что кто-то мог бы подсесть к ним - разве что желая испортить себе аппетит. 

Увидев, что вся еда уже стоит на столе, причем Спок решил на этот раз продегустировать блюда земной кухни, Кирк просто похолодел. Он понял, что его ждет крайне неприятный разговор, раз уж первый помощник решил так задобрить его. А ветка хищного цветка с Глютеи, торчащая в вазе посреди стола, подсказала, что научный отдел выявил на корабле очередную дрянь.

"Только не эпидемия", - грустно думал он, усаживаясь напротив Спока.

\- Капитан, - церемонно сказал тот. - Наслаждайтесь вкусом блюд, приготовленных специально для вас. А потом я сочту своим долгом довести до вас одно важное сообщение.

Легко сказать - наслаждайтесь. У кого как, а у Джима крошка в горло не лезла, он сидел и размышлял, насколько велика опасность, нависшая над его кораблем. Судя по кислому лицу Спока, свой потенциал в плане дегустирования земной кухни тот тоже переоценил.

Убедившись, что до добра эта насильственная кормежка никого не доведет, Кирк решительно положил вилку в сторону и сказал:  
\- Хорошо, Спок, хватит пыток, давайте перейдем сразу к разговору. Насколько все плохо?

Спок поднял бровь - знак удивления - и сказал:  
\- Насколько все плохо, судить вам, капитан. но я объясню вам ситуацию.

И первый помощник весьма пространно принялся излагать историю Вулкана - начиная с знаменитых догматов Сурака. В середине его лекция плавно перетекла к социальным нормам вулканцев настоящего времени, а затем - к их физиологии и этике.

Кирк твердо укрепился в предположении, что Спок намеревается в ближайшем времени отправиться на Новый Вулкан и исподволь готовит капитана к смене первого помощника.

\- И вы должны мне прямо и бесповоротно ответить... - Спок встал, схватив несчастный хищный цветок поперек стебля так, что тот безжизненно поник. - Возможно ли мне рассчитывать...

Но договорить Споку не дали. У двери в столовую раздались истошные крики и непонятные звуки, похожие на шум падающих тел. И через пару секунд перед ним во всем великолепии предстал свежеразмороженный Хан, отплевывающийся от капель, текущих с мокрой челки.

\- Тьфу! - взревел он, бросаясь к Кирку. - Ты! Где мой экипаж? Отвечай, или я сверну тебе шею!

Джим вскочил ему навстречу, но проворнее оказался Спок, который встал между ними со словами:  
\- Нет, ты не прервешь этот разговор!

Он встретил Хана точным ударом в корпус, отбросив того на несколько метров. Однако тот сейчас же вскочил и, разъяренный, бросился вперед, что-то схватив с рядом стоявшего стола. Некоторое время они обменивались ударами и непонятными ругательствами. Пока подобравшийся ближе Джим не вырубил Хана из фазера, настроенного на оглушение.

\- Вот видите, все-таки оружие с собой стоит носить даже в столовую, - весело сказал он, оборачиваясь...

...чтобы увидеть, как Спок, от лица которого отхлынула вся зеленая кровь, медленно опускается на пол. Кирк кинулся к нему, подхватив и не дав упасть. Он с недоумением посмотрел на руку, испачканную зеленым, затем туда, куда схватился этой рукой. В животе Спока торчал обычный столовый нож, погруженный по самую рукоятку. Из раны толчками выходила кровь.

\- Боунз! - изо всех сил заорал Джим. - Сюда! Сейчас же!

Вот за что он ценил Боунза: тот всегда оказывался там, где надо. Через секунду доктор уже отталкивал его от Спока, а через две - вызывал автокаталку. Вдвоем они перенесли на нее Спока, вулканец редко и неглубоко дышал, находясь почти без сознания.

\- Не упускай его, Джим! - заорал Боунз, изо всех сил толкая перед собой каталку. - мы должны его доставить в медотсек в сознании. Говори с ним о чем угодно, лишь бы он не вырубался!

\- Ясно! - бежавший рядом Кирк понял задание. - Спок! Ну-ка немедленно поговори со мной! Не молчи!

Вулканец посмотрел на него плывущим взглядом, и его голова начала заваливаться набок.

\- Я тебе приказываю, твой капитан! - надрывался Джим.

\- Эээээ, - пролепетал Спок, явно уплывая куда-то в подсознанье. Приказы в том мире его не касались.

\- Спок! Спок! - чуть не плакал в отчаяньи Кирк. И тут он понял... - Коммандер Спок! Немедленно доложите мне, о чем вы хотели поговорить в офицерской столовой!

И тут же Спок как по волшебству открыл глаза, чуть приподнял голову с подушки и начал четко излагать:  
\- Капитан Кирк, я считаю своим долгом рассказать вам о том, что я испытываю к вам определенные чувства любовной привязанности и плотского влечения.

\- Да-да, говори-говори, - Кирк на ходу пытался пощупать пульс Спока, сам не зная, зачем, это все равно бы ему ничего не сказало.

\- Поэтому я настоятельно прошу вас сообщить: можете ли вы ответить на мою привязанность и составить со мной пару для половых сношений и образования семьи, или же мне придется покинуть корабль и отправиться на Новый Вулкан, чтобы время приближающегося пон-фарра провести в медитации и отречении, поскольку никого, кроме вас, не желаю видеть в качестве партнера в этот период.

\- Да-да! Говори! Говори! - в запале кричал Джим, видя, как совсем пришел в себя Спок.

\- Так да или нет? - вцепились в его руку пальцы коммандера.

\- Да! Конечно да! - медотсек был уже совсем рядом.

\- Все, молодец, Джим, дальше мы все сделаем сами, - Боунз возник рядом, вгоняя гипоспрей вулканцу в шею. Взгляд Спока снова помутнел, и Кирк забеспокоился.... - все нормально, Джим, жить будет, возможно, даже счастливо, судя по вашему разговору.

Кирк облегченно вздохнул и прислонился к стене. А затем закрыл глаза рукой:  
\- О Господи...

До него, наконец, дошло, о чем они говорили со Споком последние несколько минут.

Подошедшая к медотсеку Ухура с подозрением посмотрела на отчаянно хохочущего капитана: истерика?

\- В болезни и здравии... - сквозь смех поведал он ей. - Для половых сношений и создания семьи. Вот так признаются в любви вулканцы.

Судя по лицу, Ухура четко решила, что тот свихнулся.

Внезапно Кирк выпрямился, одернул форму и снова стал капитаном - почти обычным строгим капитаном, насколько это возможно с Джимом Кирком. И спокойно отправился на капитанский мостик. Однако, прежде чем завернуть за угол, посмотрел на Ухуру и доверительно сказал ей:  
\- А самое главное, ответил-то я правильно!

И снова засмеялся.


End file.
